


And yet, he emerges victorious

by Krocodile_lord



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No Zone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krocodile_lord/pseuds/Krocodile_lord
Summary: Zobotnik, Zonic, and their childish rivalry.





	And yet, he emerges victorious

Однажды Зоник проснулся и понял, что начальник-надзиратель Зоботник над ним издевается.  
Вообще он это подозревал уже очень долго, но во-первых, это ведь такая недостойная внимания охранника Зон мелочь, во-вторых, издевательства – это сама суть и сущность начальника-надзирателя Зоботника. Небо синее, огонь жжется, надзиратель Зоботник всегда разговаривает примерно так:  
\- Офицер Зоник, при всем моем к вам и вашему профессионализму уважении, извольте не совать свой носик в дела начальства! – и все это с мерзким оскалом, один раз он даже прищелкнул каблуками, вытянувшись по струнке в честь начальства – себя. И посоветовал Зонику тренировать этот жест, чтобы, значит, приветствовать им начальство – себя.  
Хотя надо отметить, что Зоник видел порядочно миров, где небо обычно синим не бывает, и огонь обдувает легким ветерком, то есть, это все не такая константа, как издевательская сущность надзирателя Зоботника.  
Которая сейчас находилась в самом пике и расцвете, особенно по отношению к офицеру Зонику.  
Дело в том, что офицер Зоник проснулся и обнаружил на себе черный с золотом китель.  
А когда он его сдернул с себя, обнаружил лист с написанным: «И не надо благодарности!! <3».  
Когда Зоник нервно и аккуратно складывал китель (благодарности и ему было не надо), и шагал по направлению к офису, он думал о многом. В большинстве он думал о том, что этот вот трогательный жест – это намек некоторым дрыхнущим на посту.  
Еще он думал, что а вдруг без кителя он не узнает надзирателя Зоботника (он тренировал себя узнавать его только по черному и желтому, никаких личных отношений, никаких знакомых жестов, только официальность и формальность, ради всего святого) и пробежит мимо.  
В то время, как его китель сейчас у всех на виду в руках офицера Зоника.  
В общем, хорошо, что надзиратель Зоботник был как раз в своем кабинете, и хоть он был без кителя, Зоник его все равно узнал и сказал:  
\- Извините, что без стука, - руки его были заняты, и дверь он открывал пинком.  
\- Всегда так прямолинейны, офицер Зоник, - сказал вникавший в какие-то документы Зоботник, на его лице не было ничего, кроме строгого уважения и всяческой серьезности. Этому образу мудрого начальника очень мешали его ноги, закинутые на стол и придавливающие еще какие-то документы, и подтяжки, выглядящие очень так вызывающе неформально. Человек-иероглиф, означающий «Издевательство», а в сочетании с любыми другими иероглифами выражающий «<= Я с придурками!! =>».  
Не узнать его без кителя? Ха.  
Человек-иероглиф, глядя на очередную бумажку, нажал на кнопку на столе: - Кисочка, кофе мне. Офицер Зоник, дела не ждут.  
«Офицер Зоник» он произнес так же, как и «кисочка».  
Ужасно чесался язык что-то эдакое высказать, но Зоник превозмог и вышел.  
А может быть, зря, потому что в дальнейшем ему пришлось превозмогать куда больше.  
Например, вот через два дня…  
Он сидел в столовой и ел присланный из дому бутерброд. Жевал медленно и осторожно – для элитного офицера охранника Зон паранойя, в общем, оправдана, особенно если за его спиной всегда готов показаться, излучая превосходство над всем сущим, начальник.  
\- Зоник, привет! – крикнул в ухо кто-то радостный и звонкий, и Зоник подавился.   
\- Ой, прости, - испугался младший офицер Зейлз и захлопал по спине закашлявшегося Зоника, - правда прости, но я тебя так долго не видел, что…  
\- Нет-нет, ничего, - просипел Зоник.   
\- Я принесу тебе чего-нибудь запить, - сказал Зейлз и побежал к дежурящему в столовой рядовому Зипу. Тот, выслушав просьбу и посмотрев в сторону Зоника, кивнул и вытащил откуда-то из-под стойки стакан с розовым.  
Зоник обомлел и даже кашель прекратился.  
\- Эээ, - сказал Зейлз, - Зип сказал, что это тебе надо было передать, это от… кого-то.  
Офицеры вокруг внимали со всем интересом и пониманием, гыгыкали вполголоса, Зейлз осторожно краснел.  
Зоник прикрылся руками, расставил пальцы и сквозь них рискнул взглянуть на стакан. Это был клубничный коктейль, и стакан был покрыт узором из сердечек.  
Зоник ужасно ненавидел розовый цвет, Зоботник об этом как-то узнал и теперь пользуется этим – возможно, это была паранойя, но вы же помните, что она оправдана для элитного офицера охранника Зон.  
Хотя вот попробуйте объяснить это кому-то другому.  
Хотя вот в случае Зоботника… может, все даже поймут и посочувствуют.  
Не хотел Зоник никакого сочувствия, он хотел делать свою работу, свою любимую работу, и вместо этого ему приходится слишком много думать про Зоботника.  
А вообще-то он отлично помнил, как Зоботник появился и сразу же стал надзирателем. В самом деле «сразу же» - материализовался и сместил прежнего начальника, который прослужил почти двадцать лет на своем месте, и чьего имени никто сейчас даже не помнил - и все сразу стало другим. Более… странным, более безумным и неправильным.  
«Нееет, это вы неправильные! Поэтому вы здесь! Поэтому вы мои!» - как-то так. Король муда… подлецов.  
Что-то в безупречном механизме закона и правосудия начало отдавать эдакой шиковатой гнильцой сразу после появления Зоботника, и Зоник даже знал, почему так. Стражники правосудия не должны радостно салютовать своим новым жертвам и пытаться превращать закон в свои личные охотничьи угодья.  
Да еще получается, что он, Зоник, – одна из гончих.  
Зоник, однако, не позволял себе думать об этом слишком всерьез – дело делалось, и делалось хорошо. Все зоны могли быть спокойны. А Зоботник был просто неизбежной неприятностью, его жизненным испытанием; читай мантру и докладывайся, и вселенная сполна отплатит за твое смирение.  
То есть о господи, это Зоботник так указывает на твое место, которым, он уверен, должен быть коврик у двери. Отращивай терпение и не прогибайся.  
Вообще нечего даже думать.  
Так было раньше, да. А сейчас Зоботник пытался, кажется, залезть в его жизнь с ногами.  
Он смотрел на бумажку, которую выудил из птичьей кормушки.  
Зоник после службы любил сходить с бутербродами или просто булкой куда-нибудь в парк, подальше от тюрьмы, найти тихий уголок и посидеть, скармливая птичкам эти бутерброды. Какое-то время спустя он смастерил кормушку и начал таскаться туда с зерном. Это было простое и всем понятное хобби, самое то, чтобы расслабиться; ну и что, что вроде как для стариков, он никогда не волновался вопросами крутости. На самом деле, на его любимой работе все были даже чересчур круты, без этого не выжить ни охранникам, ни заключенным.  
Да, вот, его маленькое любимое хобби, про которое он никому не говорил и не скрывал, и теперь он увидел эту бумажку в кормушке.  
На бумажке было написано «Официант, в моем зерне муха!!» рукой Зоботника.  
Он накрыл лицо ладонями.  
По долгу службы он не раз встретился со своими собственными – дико странными подчас, попросту идиотическими – копиями.  
Он не раз встретился и с дико странными, идиотическими копиями Зоботника. Они были разными, но в девяносто девяти процентах их объединяло две вещи – адская зацикленность на копиях Зоника и садизм разной степени тяжести. И это толкало на всякие мутные мысли о судьбе, устройстве вселенной, люди в ней театр и все такое прочее.  
Еще Зоник с ужасной неохотой признавал это за собой, но при всех своих стараниях относиться к Зоботнику как можно более официально, он впитал и запомнил всю его садистическую сущность с одного взгляда и кажется, навсегда.  
Встретился глазами, увидел эту мерзкую усмешку – и ну все, поздравляю, офицер Зоник, с вашей вдохновенной ненавистью С Первого Взгляда. Это ваша особая Судьба в отражениях Вселенной. И все такое прочее.  
А через два дня (Зоботник рефлекс вырабатывает какой, что ли?) вместе с Зейлзом влетела записка. Зоник развернул ее: «Я не выпиваю и чашки чая, чтобы не проклинать свою гордость и амбиции, которые вынуждают меня оставаться вдалеке от тебя, душа моя. В самом разгаре службы, стоя во главе армии или проверяя лагеря, я чувствую, что мое сердце занято только возлюбленным. Она лишает меня разума, заполняет собой мои мысли.   
Если я удаляюсь от тебя со скоростью течения Роны, это означает только то, что я, возможно, вскоре увижу тебя. Если я встаю среди ночи, чтобы сесть за работу, это потому, что так можно приблизить момент возвращения к тебе, любовь моя. В своих докладных от 24 числа ты обращаешься ко мне на «Вы». «Вы» ? А, черт! Как ты мог написать такое? Как это холодно!..»  
Он перевернул письмо: «Нравится? Зайди ко мне, я объясню твои обязанности во время моего отсутствия. И подбери свои косички, мне так хочется их дергать, ЧТО ЭТО ОТВЛЕКАЕТ!!»  
Подписи не было, Зоботник был уверен, что каждый его знает и так. Наверное, когда-нибудь это сыграет с ним какую-нибудь злую шутку. Зонику было плевать.   
Ладно, не плевать. Сейчас Зоник, хотя и был очень зол за «косички», хотя и хотел оторвать конечности, которыми Зоботник эти косички дергает – чтоб уж наверняка – втихомолку… был рад, что что-то все-таки неизменно во Вселенной.  
А еще, кажется… его копии во всей неизменной Вселенной всегда одерживали верх.


End file.
